


Remember that Light

by KirbyLuigi



Series: Hiro Expansion [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Burns, Confusion, Cute Hiro Hamada, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Fade to Black, Head Injury, How Do I Tag, Killer Robots, Mild Blood, Multi, Overprotective Tadashi Hamada, Plot, Secrets, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Tadashi Hamada as Sunfire, Temporary Amnesia, Unconsciousness, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyLuigi/pseuds/KirbyLuigi
Summary: All Hiro could remember was that he was falling, and he wasn't alone. Aside from that, he doesn't know anything else. Not his past, his friends, or even his brother, much to Fred's dismay. What would he tell Tadashi? For now, they gotta find a way back to San Fransokyo. But still... who knew below a city lies a closed off subway station? How odd. It turns out that there was more to this area than they realize. As for Tadashi... it's more than a rescue mission... Similar Plot to Octo Expansion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Big Hero 6. It may just be my favorite Disney movie to date besides Fantasia. It honestly had everything I needed, and I love it. I have been spending most of my time YouTube to create Flipnotes that I am pretty sure no one cares about, but if you do. Great.
> 
> I have a bit of a warning to you all. If you have not played Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion, you might want to refrain from reading this. There are a lot of Spoilers relating to this game. As you all can probably see, it follows that Story in a way. So if you have played the DLC, that's great. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.
> 
> Without further ado. Let us begin.
> 
> Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel, and Splatoon 2 and its Octo Expansion belong to Nintendo. I do not own them...

"Ungh..." Someone choked out. "Where am I?"

The figure wakes up in an unknown area that he is unfamiliar with. He looked around himself. It was dark... and endless void of nothingness. No color, no life, no sound, nothing to recognize whatsoever. All it is is just black. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more. Silence... that's all there was to it.

At least, that's what all the person can see or feel. He felt this all the time, for god knows how long. He never knew for sure, because of where he was now... Though he never knew where he was and how he got there. In fact, he seemed to wonder if he was in control of his own mind. It wasn't important to him... At least, not this moment.

"How did I... Where did..." His mind recollected at the words he was thinking. He wasn't even sure if he was making sentences. "Am I... Am I dreaming? Am I dead?"

He couldn't see anything. He swam around in the void, hoping there would be a way out. Dream or not, his mind told him he needed to be somewhere... Though, he never really understood why his mind told him to do it in the first place.

"Hello?" He spoke out. "Anyone... Anyone here?"

...

No answer was heard much to the person's dismay.

He swore; he kept on swimming in the void for god knows how long. Going in one direction, finding a way out of here. But, it seems like it was non-existent at this point. Wherever he was going might as well be the same if he went in the other direction. Hell, he might as well be back to where he was. He never could tell for sure. Everything looks the same no matter where you look.

From where he is now, nowhere to go, and nowhere to continue, this was looking like it was about to be Game Over.

That was until he heard that made his entire body freeze.

_You... with me... the moon... they rock around..._

It was a familiar tune, he noticed. Wondering where it was coming from, He turned to the source of the heavenly music. He beamed. He saw a light in the distance along with the music. A miracle occurred. He reached a hand out as he swam towards it. There was a way out, he will survive. He will make it out.

_Give in... To me..._

_The power of the song..._

He swam closer, hearing the tune get louder and louder, seeing the light get brighter and brighter. He was so close. He was going to find out where he was.

Or so he thought... As soon as reached the source, everything around him was enveloped in light, Including himself. It felt so warm on the touch. It was so surreal to him. He felt enlightened he felt... freedom in his grasp.

_Listen to this... Inkantation..._

_Fuel the Melody..._

_You better..._

* * *

"Hiro..."

_Huh?_  He thought...  _Who is Hiro?_

"Hiro..."

_Is... Is that my name?_

"Wake up little buddy. You are okay now. That guy can't catch you anymore. You are free."

_Huh? What guy? Was I... was I kidnapped?_

"Hiro... Hiro..."

_Is this... real life...?_

"Wake up..."

"Open your eyes..."

"Was the collision too much...?"

_Who... who is this guy?_

_Do I know him...?_

"Little guy... everything is going to be alright..."

_Looks like I am about to find out... So please..._

"Hiro..."

_Let me wake up..._

* * *

To the sound of the voices, he opens his eyes. The first thing he saw as he awakens is a blond haired dude wearing a beanie. He also seems to be very close to his face, staring down at him.

"AAH!" He reacted, moving away a bit "What?! Where?!"

The figure laughed at his reaction. He pouted. If that dude wasn't near his face like that, then he wouldn't have acted like that on reflex. Ignoring the dude's reaction to his actions he looked around a bit, still laying on the floor.

This place... it does not seem familiar, yet somehow it was at the same time... He felt so confused. How did he get here anyway? Was he always here? Is this where he lived? How did he get to this beat down of a place actually. He will never know the answer anyway. There seemed to be more questions than answers in his mind of his.

He turned his head back to the dude. It seemed like he stopped laughing. He looked down at him again, smiling. "Ha ha! It looks like we got you back, Hiro," He said. "When I heard you humming that heavenly melody, My Hero Inkantation, I knew you turned up!"

The confused kid stared at the man, no sign of reflexes hitting him.

"Though I gotta say... You might have a little battle scar that covers half of your face, but that doesn't matter! Our Hiro is back, baby!"

His excitement in his voice stopped when he looked at his former friend. His smile faded. What? Why isn't he reacting to his amazement and livelihood like he used to? The blacked haired boy tilted his head a bit at the energy this man brought out to him. "H-Hey, Hiro... You doing alright, man?"

"Hiro?" The confused one answered. "Is that my name?"

The dude froze. "What? You don't remember? Don't be silly, little guy! Your name is Hiro. How can you forget, dude?" The kid blinked in confusion, as if he was not phased by it.

"That's just it. I don't." He answered, looking at his surroundings. "But... if you think my name really is Hiro, then I guess my name is that then..."

The dude put a hand over his face. "What?"

"Huh?" Hiro questioned, tilting his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

The unknown person paced back and forth, trying to recollect himself. He turned his face to Hiro, trying to get some closure. "You know me? Do you, Hiro? It's me. Fred! The one who gives nicknames to your former friends. Do you remember me?"

Hiro gave this guy named Fred a confused look. "Nope... doesn't ring a bell. If I'm supposed to know you... I'm sorry. I don't..."

Fred became a little panicky. "You really don't remember what happened to you? You don't remember where you've been? How you got here? How you were taken away from us friends? Nothing at all, buddy?"

Hiro shook his head, looking down. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know anything..."

Fred gave a blank look; it was more of a look of realization. "Oh man..." He whispers to himself. "What am I gonna tell Tadashi?"

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked. "Who is he?"

Somehow from saying that made Fred a bit uneasy. "Mannn... This is not good... He can't even remember his own brother..."

"I have a brother?" The black haired boy asked, sitting up slowly. Fred nodded.

"Huh..."

Fred sighs. This was too good to be true. He thought Hiro was back to the way he was after that event, but somehow he lost his memories during that fallout. He looked at the now amnesiac boy, who was slowly standing up looking at his surroundings. He stumbled a bit, but managed to get back on his feet. Fred ran over and gave the boy a hand, to which Hiro slowly took it.

_Poor guy,_  He thought.  _It seems like there is no way to help him now but find a way out of this place, back to San Fransokyo..._

After all... that was the whole point of finding Hiro in the first place. To get him back home to the Lucky Cat Cafe and make everything okay again... Like Tadashi said...

Fred pulled out his cellphone and dialed, hoping that his friends would pick up and let them know that he has found Hiro. The dial tone was on for a few moments before finally telling Fred that they are unavailable. He checked to see if there's any WiFi, and sure enough, there was none. No signal, no nothing. The cell phone was completely useless at this point. "Shoot..." he said. "It looks like we are too deep underground."

"Underground?" Hiro asks. "Is that where we are? How did I get here?"

"It is a long story, buddy." The comic lover answered.  _Still though... We fell from such a height and survived. How does that work? It's a miracle!_  He thought happily. But those thoughts seemed to be short lived when he turned back at what used to be his friend.

"What's going to happen to you if you reunite with the others?" He whispers to himself, hoping the little guy didn't catch that. Hiro seemed so lost... He did not think something like this could happen, and he didn't want anything to make his blank state of mind more confused than it already is...

What are they gonna do now?

"Stay here!" Fred commanded, turning his head to Hiro. "I'll go see if anyone is around." And with thay, he walked towards anything that gave him a lead.

"Wait!" Hiro replied, reaching out. Fred stopped what he was doing, and turned to the confused child. "Something wrong, buddy?" He asked.

"I may not know anything..." Hiro started, fidgeting with his hands. "But... I can't just leave you like this... And... I just... want to know what's going on... I was wondering if you could help me?"

Fred looked at Hiro's hand, asking him to accept his request. "Help you? For what reason?"

"You seem to know about me! I don't know about myself or how I got here." Hiro explains, "You are basically the key to unlocking all of my memories. The key to finding out who I am... So please... I want to know my existence..."

The comic lover stared at such a detailed request. An amnesiac who wants to know his purpose in life? He beamed. It reminded him of a story, where a kid was alone in the woods, not remembering anything, lost in thought, only remembers a name. Fred beamed at the thought of it. Since when did his life became a comic book?

Without hesitation, he took the request. "Of course! Friends gotta look after each other!"

"Friend?" He asked, tilting his head. He gave that word a moment of thought. "That also explains why you are worried about me..." He said.

Fred gave out a chuckle. Even if he has amnesia, he still seems to be a bit logical. He turns around to the decommisioned gates that were ahead of him. "C'mon, buddy! Let's get moving" He says as he walks towards them.

"Wait!" Hiro stopped, reaching out. "What about my-"

"Do not worry a single thing, little guy!" Fred says happily. "We will get you to remember everything! But for now!" He points at the direction he was headed for. "We need to find a way out of here and head back to San Fransokyo!"

"San Fransokyo..." Hiro thought to himself, "Sounds like a great place to be..."

They continued walking towards the decommisioned gates. Behind those said gates appears to be a subway. At least that's all what Hiro's brain could recognize at this point... He may remember areas a bit, but he doesn't remember his past at all a complete mind blank. At Hiro's train of thought, Fred walks past him and into the open carts of the train. He seems amazed, to which Hiro doesn't know why.

"Funny, I don't remember this being around the city..." Fred states, rubbing his head, exploring the cart he was in. "But boy, it is interesting to see, lemme tell you..."

Hiro followed him into the cart. "Huh?"

"Well..." Fred explains, looking at every detail. "I don't exactly remember being in a subway station like this or in one of these carts before, and I certainly don't remember it looking like that in the comic books I've read."

The black haired boy turned his head a bit...  _Comic books?_  He thought  _Always so amazed at what he sees... No wonder I'm supposedly friends with him. He seems like a cool guy to hang out..._

"Well..." He started, gaining Fred's attention. "Maybe this place, machine, or whatever can help us find a way out?"

"Could be." Fred answered. "Let's see if there's something that could give us a lead. Perhaps making this subway move!"

Hiro rolls his eyes. As much as he wished this contraption could move, it seemed like that wouldn't happen. Decommissioned they say, there's nothing you could do about it. With Fred supposedly looking for a way to operate this thing, Hiro looked around every car there was available. There wasn't many stuff to find, and not many items that he found useful in his mind. Though there was this one cart that had this weird sticky red stain on the floor, and it smelled awful.

He walked right past that cart and ever other cart before that, until he reached the tail end of the subway that caught his attention.

"Hey, Fred!" Hiro called out. Seeing that Fred was still looking for a way to operate this lost cause. "I think I found a way."

"Huh?" Fred turned around and followed where Hiro was heading. "Well would you look at that..." He jumped out of the back door of the subway and followed the train tracks. "C'mon, Hiro."

"Uhh... Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, little guy." Fred answered. "There's nothing coming at the other end of this tunnel. We might as well... Come on it'll be like an adventure. Just like old times with the others, remember?"

Hiro looked a Fred confused as he went off the subway and followed what was ahead of the tunnel. Fred sighed in realization. "Oh right... You can't remember."

With that, they followed what was there at the tunnel, a never ending sea of darkness ahead.

* * *

"FRED! HIRO!"

Tadashi reached a hand out, seeing his friend and brother fall from such an unpresidented height into a sea of nothingness. There was nothing he could do but watch that moment unfold, seeing that he could not see Fred and Hiro anymore. Tadashi screamed. He didnt think this would happen, after all they did to save his brother from the hands of a madman.

That moment repeated in his mind like a mantra. Baymax warning him about Hiro, Ignoring the warnings, Hiro turning around to face them, eyes looking dead than ever, realizing that half of his face was covered in a kabuki mask, Hiro attacking them at full force.

But worst of all, when Tadashi tried to fight back...

He did not think things could go down like this. He did not think that finishing the job would cause his brother to get hurt in such a way... He had no choice by the end of it all, and there was nothing else he could do at this point. There weren't any other options...

He was the one who had to do it... and that hurt him the most. And not only that, a loose cannon that was Fred fell along with him, hoping he would catch Hiro from that height.

They all knew how that turned up. Now Tadashi was staring down at the sinkhole, with a broken mask at one side, and a broken costume on the other. It seemed like Fred's costume got torn off during that impact.

How fitting... The two left their things behind, as if they accepted their fate... Tadashi's body shook as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, silently crying.

"I... I am so sorry..." He choked out. "I thought I could save you but..."

"Tadashi..."

The rising SFIT student turned around to see his three friends and healthcare companion robot look down on him. Honey Lemon knelt down to Tadashi's level and gave him a hug. Gogo and Wasabi watched the scene happen as one of her friends was trying to calm down with such an outcome. And Baymax walked over and examined where Hiro and Fred fell through with no emotion plastered ob the robot's face as usual.

"Man..." Honey Lemon started. "I did not think the floor could collapse on us like that... Who knew it would end up like this..."

Gogo agrees, clenching her fists from the thought of it. "I'm sorry this happened, Tadashi... I would say Woman Up, but it seems like we are at the end of our ropes here."

"Are you saying..." Wasabi realized. "That it's all over? We aren't going to see Fred and Hiro again?"

"I didn't say that. What I am saying is-"

"It is not over yet."

The group stopped and turned their heads to the robotic nurse, who was still examining the sinkhole that was created. "What?" Tadashi asked, confused. "W-What do you mean?"

The robot turned his head to the confused SFIT students. "It is not ovet yet." He said, holding his robotic finger up. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How?" Tadashi questioned, tears silently flowing down. "I killed my friend and my brother. Two of the most important people I ever had. How in what way will it make things any better?" The tears kept on coming. How could Baymax say something like that after what happened?

"They are alive..."

Tadashi's head looked up at that sentence. "What?"

"Hiro and Fred are still alive. Their presence is still lingering in the unknown depths below." Baymax answers, showing a picture of Hiro and Fred in his database.

From what he heard, Tadashi sighs in utter relief. Thank goodness for Baymax's sensors. His emotions had him going for a second there. He pulled out his tracking device. A device that was meant to track Hiro wherever he went. Sure, that made him more of an overprotective brother than he already is, but it was honestly for the better. He couldn't think about what would've happened if his brother got hurt. He wouldn't forgive himself.

The dot was still there... He had to find them and make sure they are okay... He had to...

"I'm going in." Tadashi decided, moving Honey Lemons arms away and standing up. "I have to go after them."

Wasabi took a step back. "Are you crazy?! You don't know what's down there!"

"Wasabi's right!" Honey Lemon agrees. "What if there is something dangerous down there and is beyond what we can do?"

"Honey Lemon's got a point." Gogo follows. "We can't risk losing you too, Tadashi! We already thought we lost someone. You think you're going to join in on their parade?!"

"I have to..." Tadashi says, looking down at the sinkhole. "Hiro and Fred are alive down there. Someone has to help!"

His friends looked at each other with hesitation. They don't know if this is the right thing to do. The consequences, the risk, the idea of not coming back alive or being too late to save them. They don't know if this is the right course of action, or it's even safe to begin with.

Tadashi shakes his head, doubting all those 'what if's' in his mind. "I don't care."

He got into position. He was ready to dive down and see what was below San Fransokyo. But before he could do that sort of action, Gogo grabbed his hand, pulling him back a bit. Tadashi turned his head to her in confusion. "Huh?"

"If you are going down there, than so are we!" She stated. The other friends behind her nodded.

The determined SFIT student shook his head. "Thanks for the help, but no. I can't let you join me."

"Tadashi." Baymax started. "It is ideal for friends to help aid you in any situation that requires assistance."

The creator turned his head to the companion. "I know what I meant, Baymax. Just, hear me out..."

Everyone gave attention to their friend, ready to state his reasoning.

"I appreciate you guys helping me find them, I really do!" Tadashi stated. "But you forget, that madman is still out there doing who knows what! We can't all go down there knowing that one of our enemies is still out here in the open. We cannot risk anything."

The former allies looked at each. Thinking about what Tadashi said. He's right... If we all go down there, then it just gives the villain a one way ticket to wreck havoc. They can't let anything happen to San Fransokyo if none of them are present.

Gogo nods. "I understand. You go on ahead."

Tadashi blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Look, dude." She started. "We understand the situation completely. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and I will stay here and check to see if that bastard is still out there."

"Yeah." Wasabi followed. "You can do it, Tadashi. Just... make it back safely, alright? Don't wanna lose anymore friends now..."

Tadashi looked down, his mind blank. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you are going to save our two friends." Honey Lemon replies.

The creator blinked in realization at what Honey Lemon said. He can do this. He has too. He is the only one who can save two of his favorite people from a troubled fate.

Without being said, he turned to the sinkhole. He gets into position, and jumps down to the unknown depths below the town. The remaining friends and robot looked down at the sinkhole, seeing that they can't see their former friend anymore.

They stood there for a few minutes, until Gogo decided to break the silence, she turned around and activared her maglev disks, ready to speed away.

"Whoa whoa, Gogo." Wasabi called out. "Where are you going?"

The ex-junkie turned her head. "What does it look like? We are heading back to Fred's place and recooperate. We've been through a lot, you know."

"She's right." Baymax agrees. "I detect that you all are exhausted. I recommend rest, before going back to your situation once again."

Wasabi let out a breath, pointing at the healthcare companion. "You heard the robot. To Fred's place we go!"

"Right." Honey Lemon replied, hopping on top of Baymax. "You comin, you two?"

Gogo and Wasabi looked at each other at the idea that was implied. They shrugged. "Might as well." Gogo says joining in on Baymax. "I always wanted to fly on this robot anyway. Besides. It seems faster."

"Is it safe?" Wasabi asked, fidgeting as he went on Baymax. "I don't think I've done this before, and I don't know if Baymax can handle our weight."

"I can lift over 1000 pounds." Baymax stated. "I think I can still fly despite the added weight."

"You sure about that, Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked, wondering if it was really okay.

"Hey, if Hiro can fly this thing! So can we!" Gogo said out loud. "Who's with me?"

A moment of silence has passed from that statement. In the end, they all shrugged. "Guess we really don't have a choice here." Honey Lemon replies.

"Oh boy... I don't know about this..." Wasabi says nervously.

"Woman up, dude!" Gogo replies. She held up her hand to the sky. "Baymax! Fly! To Fred's Mansion!"

Baymax understood, and with that Baymax thrusted into the air and moved forward to their destination ahead. The robot flew across the buildings of the city. The three friends looked around at such a view. Catching an awe at the surroundings that unfolded them.

"Whoa..." Honey Lemon commented, "So this is what Hiro was seeing when he was doing a test flight. It feels so amazing."

"No wonder." Gogo replied, enjoying the wind. "It feels so amazing. Like I'm using my maglev disks only in midair." She turned her head. "What about you Wasabi?"

Wasabi was hanging on to Baymax like it was lifeline. He seemed to be looking down for the majority of the flight. "Oh man..." He started. "I really don't want to fall!"

"You'll be fine, Wasabi. Look sharp." Gogo replies. "If a fourteen year old can handle this kind of height, than surely you can too."

The ex-junkie continued to enjoy the wind passing by. It felt so amazing. Like a breeze, no pun intended. She never knew flight could make you at ease, make you feel so free, so alive. With the sunlight in the background, it makes it even better. It's like an added effect to what's going on around them.

Gogo breathes out. Taking a break from such a pleasant breeze. She turned her head to Honey Lemon, whom on the look on her face seems a bit... uneasy, to which Gogo reached out.

"You alright, Honey?" She asked. Honey Lemon turned her head to Gogo, with a bit of surprise of her face. Gogo studied her face closely. It looked like she was on the verge of tears, and they were about to fall.

"Oh..." Honey Lemon noticed, wiping her tears away. "It's nothing... I..."

Gogo disregarded that statement. "It's not nothing, Honey Lemon. Just... Tell me what's bothering you..."

Honey Lemon sighed, looking away at Gogo at the statement. "It's just... It's about Tadashi..."

"Oh..." Gogo replied. "I'm assuming you're worried about him?"

Honey Lemon nodded. "I know we decided to let him go and find our two friends that we thought we lost for sure due to what happened. But I can't deny that Tadashi could end up with the same fate Hiro and Fred would have. What if they are alive, but on the verge of dying. What if they aren't going to make it back. What if... we never see them again."

Gogo thought about the risks that were to occur in that decision. In the end, she put a hand on Honey Lemon's shoulder. "It'll be alright." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Honey Lemon asked, a bit surprised.

"Because I believe in him." Gogo answers. "Besides... You said it yourself. 'Just say that you're going to save our two friends.' You remember that right?"

Honey Lemon looked down, giving a sad smile. "Yeah... I did."

Gogo nodded. "Everything will turn up eventually. So, woman up." With that, she turned to Wasabi who seemed to calm down a bit from being up high for so long. "See? Now you are getting it."

"I may feel a bit better, but that still doesn't change the fact that I could fall." Wasabi called out.

While the two continued their conversation, Honey Lemon looked to the side. She saw the many buildings that she went passed; the taller beuildings showing a reflection of her current emotions. She looked down at her hands, and thought about the last words she said to Tadashi.

_"I... I don't know what to say."_

_"Just say that you are going to save our two friends."_

The blondie put her hands to her chest. Looking up, the sun was about to set. With a breathe of relief, she closed her eyes and gave herself one last thought, before she settled down and enjoyed the flight to Fred's place around the city.

"I... I hope I don't regret that..."


	2. A High Tech Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Fred journey their way to the subway... But it looks like they hit a roadblock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting there! I'll be fine. So, anyway... Here's an update for this story... I really am going to complete this as much as I can because I love the movie and I really love the Octo Expansion. If you have Splatoon 2, get this DLC. It'll be worth your time.
> 
> As been said previously. If you know about Octo Expansion, but never played it, I suggest you don't read this fic. It has major spoilers for the game, and I rather not ruin those moments for you. Read at your own risk!
> 
> That being established... Let's continue where we left off, shall we?
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own Big Hero 6 or Splatoon 2 (and it's DLC). All rights go to their respected owners.

"Man... I can't see anything in here..."

Hiro sighed, moving forward and checking his surroundings. Fred followed suit, not wanting the confused fourteen year old to get lost. He knew that at this point, it wouldn't happen to someone like Hiro. But, there was a chance! Despite his sudden amnesia, he knows where he's going, and examines his surroundings when he felt the need to... Fred didn't want the dude to get mind boggled if his amnesia got the best of him.

"Are you sure there is nothing coming after us?" Hiro questions. "I know we are on train tracks, but still... I can't help but think something is going... to appear on us, you know?"

Fred shrugged off Hiro's hesitation to keep moving. "It'll be alright, man." He turned around facing where they used to be at. "You saw that subway train and how unusable it was. I doubt anyone has used this place and closed it off for reasons."

Hiro's eyes narrowed at that one sentence. "Closed off?" He asked. "Then... how did we end up here? You said it yourself. You never seen a place like this before."

"I did?" Fred asked, thinking back to the things he said, up until this point. "That's right. I did! Well aren't you one for remembering stuff now." He smiled at that moment, but that only made Hiro more annoyed.

"You are avoiding my question, friend..." He said, begrugingly. "How did we get here if you said it was closed off?"

Fred paused. His smile faded. He turned to face the now slightly hardened Hiro.  _Wow... His amnesia is making him ask more questions than answers..._  He thought to himself. _Is this what Superman was feeling when he got amnesia from that asteroid that annihilated him?_

The comic lover snapped out of his thinking gaze and raised both of his hands up at the upsetting child. "Relax, little man. I never said it was really closed off. It was just an assumption."

Hiro's face softened at the answer. Fred only answered part of his question, which made the boy a bit frustrated. He turned to the side a bit and sighed. "Okay, but that still doesn't give me an idea on how we got here..."

Fred gave the boy a look of hesitation. He could tell Hiro the truth, that's what the boy wanted this entire time. He made a promise to him to find out who he is and what his purpose in life was all about. He couldn't break that promise, since it's not what a friend would do. He doesn't want to leave Hiro in the dark due to his sudden amnesia, but he thinks that it's best for him in a way. Like he thought before. He didn't want the dude to get more confused than he already is.

Fred didn't want to give Hiro a straight answer... Perhaps sugar coating what had happened would do the trick?

"Well..." Fred started, slightly moving his fingers. "You were the one who was unconscious. I couldn't leave a friend like you in such a condition, considering how small you are. As soon as I reached you, something collapsed and we fell through it... So here we are." He took a deep breath hoping that the amnesiac boy could buy what he was saying.

Hiro stood there. For a minute or two to process the explanation. In the end, he shrugged and tilted his head. "Okay, that makes sense... I was unconscious, and you being a friend in all couldn't leave me in such a condition. And... a mistake just happened. I guess that answers my question."

As the fourteen year old prodigy turned around and continues walking, Fred let out a sigh of relief.  _Phew..._  he thought, following where Hiro was heading.  _He bought it. Good thing the conversation dropped, or I would've spend the rest of my time answering questions instead of finding a way out of here._

They continued walking to their designated path. It was still nothing but broken train tracks below their feet, and the tunnel seems to be getting darker by the minute. At this point, it might as well be an endless void of nothing, because no matter where you look or where you turn, it's always going to end up being pitch black. Up, down, and all around.

When that moment happened, Hiro froze. He took a moment to his surroundings. Noticing that there was nothing but a sea of darkness, his breathing increased rapidly.  _Not this again..._  He thought.  _Did I pass out or something...?!_

He didn't know what his state of mind was doing at this point. He didn't know that his vision got blurry for a few moments before finally realizing. Hiro also noticed that he couldn't hear anythong either He looked around. His former friend was suddenly gone from his sight. He's by himself again now. The confused boy started to panic a bit now. As far as he was concerned, his mind was thinking that he's dreaming again and never knew.

And for some reason, he believed it...

_What's real?_  He asked to himself.  _What am I? Did something happen to me? How long was I out? Why do I not know anything? What is going..._

"Hiro?"

"AAH!" He screamed, falling to the floor. His vision blurred, and his mind was giving him a massive headache. Hiro groaned, and looked up, eyeing on the person who spooked him quite a bit.

It was Fred, looking down at Hiro with a look of concern. The comic lover kneeled down to the boy's level and let out a hand. "You doing, alright?" He asked. "You were staring into the darkness for quite a bit. You seemed frightened. I was worried..."

Hiro put his hand on his chest and took in deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.  _That was way too close for comfort._  He thought to himself. He looked at his surroundings, seeing that there were still train tracks below him..  _So, it wasn't a dream..._  His eyes moved to the side, thinking.  _What just happened? How did that happen? Was it some part of my mind playing tricks on me? Why am I acting like this?_

"Buddyyyy..." The beanie guy said, slurred. "You good?"

The boy's eyes went back to Fred, who is still holding his hand out. He nodded. He took the dude's hand, and the two slowly stood up. The little boy dusted himself off before replying. "I..." He started, breathing in and out. "I am now... how about you?"

Fred gave out a sigh of relief. "Same here... but..." Just as he was about to continue...

"You nearly gave me a heart attack..." They both said, unintentionally simultaneous.

From there, they both laughed. That did not just happen. They didn't think they would say the same thing at the same time. Iy was a rare moment to occur, and you don't really get many chances like this. It was actually pretty funny in a way...

Few seconds later, both of their laughs died down. Fred still laughed a bit at that moment before stopping, catching his breath. He let out a content sigh. "Hah... If only Baymax were here... He would've starting pulling out the defibrillators..." He walked past the little man, continuing their search for a way out. Hiro gave a confused look, specifically for one name. He followed the beanie man, in hipes of getting his attention.

"Wait... Baymax?" Hiro questions, catching up to the dude. He reached his hand out. "Who is Baymax? Is it someone I know?"

Fred stopped and looked down at the curious boy.  _There he goes asking questions again..._  He thought.  _The amnesia is really getting the best of him... Poor guy..._  He put a hand on his shoulder. "You could say that. He's the one who comes to our aid and heal the sick! He like a-"

"Comic book character?" The boy cuts in, attempting to finish the sentence. Fred smiled at that very moment. It looks like he's catching on to what he is remembering now. It was better than nothing. "Yeah!" He said, happily, giving Hiro a pat on the back. "Now you're getting it!"

"Well..." Hiro looks away a bit, putting a hand on his neck. "You are a comic book lover, so I figured-"

"Hey look! I think I see something in the distance!"

"Huh?" Hiro said, hearing that interruption. He saw his friend looking at what's behind him. Hiro turned around. His eyes widened a bit at what he saw in the distance.

Light... It was nothing much, but it was something. He focused on it for a little bit, before making a beeline towards it. In doing so, he was completely disregarding on what's happening around him. He didn't care about anything now. Heck, he didn't even realize that Fred was calling out to him. All that matters was reaching the light.

Hiro ran, getting closer and closer to the light until...

"Huh?" He said, seeing where he was at now.

It was an area. A stopping point. A place where the supposed subway train could end up being at. Instead of this point being decommisioned, giving off a greasy color look, it was all blue... like a public bathhouse. Hiro pondered. What's a stopping point like this doing here in the first place? What was this purpose for existing?

After examining the blue area, his eyes turned to the tracks leading up to... a giant block?

"Uh..." He commented, walking closer to it. He put his hands on it, in attempt to push the block away, but no avail. The kid tilted his head, confused as to why something like this is doing on the tracks. "What is this doing here?"

"HIRO!"

The boy's head perked up in recognition. He turned around to see the comic book lover again, Fred. He gave a content smile. It looks like he caught up to him, and that's honestly just what he needed.

"Hey, friend!" He called out, waving his hand. "Where have you been?"

Fred skidded to stop when he got near the kid. He let out a few breaths, feeling exhausted to catch up with him. "Dude..." he started. "For a fourteen year old kid you sure do run fast... I can't keep up..."

Hiro shrugged at that comment. Huh... so he was a pretty fast runner.  _Going to keep that in mind..._  He thought. Wordlessly, he pointed at the roadblock to gain Fred's attention.

"Huh?" Fred asked, not understanding what Hiro was doing. He looked at what the boy was pointing at. It appears to be a big box with nothing in it in Fred's eyes. It appears that it's also blocking their designated path to supposed freedom. "Oh..." he commented. "I see..."

Hiro put his hand down and turned his head to his friend. "Got any bright ideas? I tried pushing it, but it didn't work. It appears to be heavy despite it having nothing in it."

"Maybe I could burn it down with my fire breath!" Fred suggested, raising a finger up. Hiro raised a brow at that answer.

"You can do that?" He asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "I don't know if that's possible..."

Fred nodded. "Totally, little guy! Just watch! Fire can burn down anything! Just let me get my suit and-"

The comic book lover stopped as he was reaching down to absolutely nothing at all. He looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but casual clothes; His beanie was still intact. "Oh no..." He said, finally realizing that he doesn't have his superhero costume on him anymore.

"Is... something wrong?" Hiro asked, wondering why Fred is being so jittery and all over the place at this very moment.

"My amazing superhero costume!" He answered out loud, panicking. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember.  _That fallout!_  He thought to himself.  _It must've gotten torn off before I got here... How did I not realize that sooner?_

"Um... are you alright?" Hiro asked, attempting to snap Fred out of his daze.

The comic lover snapped back at his smaller friend, who gave him a look of concern. Fred put a hand on his chest, attempting to silence his panicking heart. "Y-Yeah..." He finally responded. "It's just something that I've lost... It was this superhero suit you made me."

This made Hiro blink in confusion. "A hero suit?" He asked. "I made a suit that can... breathe fire?"

"Uh... Yeah!" Fred answered, scratching the back of his head in realization. He sometimes forgets that Hiro doesn't know anything at this point. The one exception to being his name, since he believes that he's called 'Hiro' upon waking up and talking to the comic lover.

"Huh..." Hiro let this moment to sink in. "So, I can create things like superhero costumes... I must've helped a lot of people didn't I?"

Fred smiled at the boy's split-tooth grin. He looked like a kindergardener who showed his parents a drawing. He ruffled the kid's hair in agreement. "That you are, little man." He said, making Hiro laugh. The kid pushed Fred's hands away from his hair, signaling the dude to stop.

"Sorry for your loss, friend." Hiro said, giving a look of sympathy. He turned around, giving an optimistic look. As if on point, a ray of light appeared to show an added effect, which made Fred chuckle in amusement. "Don't worry... maybe if my memories do come back, I'll remember what it looks like. I could remake your entire costume!"

"That would be totally awesome, dude!" Fred remarked, giving Hiro a thumbs up.  _Maybe he can give my suit an upgrade when this is all over... though I am going to miss my old costume in a way..._

"But anyway!" Hiro continues, turning around. "Enough thinking about what I used to be for now... We have a situation to deal with. You know... A roadblock?"

Fred narrows his eyes, rubbing his hand against his chin. He was thinking at what the situation was. He snapped his fingers. "Oh right! The giant box of nothing blocking the exit! Of course!" He looked around, turning his head to the current stopping point. "Perhaps this place has a key to open the way out?"

"That's possible." Hiro replies looking at the roadblock. "There is actually a keyhole, so you aren't exactly wrong..."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get rid of this box... Let's find that key!" Fred said, jumping to conclusions.

Hiro nodded in agreement as he looked around the resting point near the tracks. He searched through the pile of boxes in hopes of finding that said key. Though not finding what he was looking for, the things that he did find were... in his own terms... Questionable...

He opened all boxes that were close to him, and inside were IV bags. Some of the IV bags appear to be unused, discarded, or brand new. Hiro's eyes narrowed at one particular bag; the one that caught his attention the most.

An IV bag that was filled with a mysterious, light green ooze. Hiro picked it up and shortly after the touch, dropped it like it something was hot against his skin. He felt something sticky, and it was slowly sliding down his skin and onto the floor. The kid looked down at his hands in reflex. It was the ooze. It appears that the IV bag had a leak...

"What is this?" Hiro wondered, looking away at his now dirty hands. "I've never seen stuff like this before..." He looked up at a sign. A circular glass, neon sign.  _KAINAMI CO._  it read. This made the boy ponder over the things he just examined. Why and how are these things here in an subway train station no less?

_KAINAMI CO._  He thought.  _Is that a... what was the word? Brand? Do they give things like... IV bags?_

From what Hiro was seeing now, he can see why this place was closed off and abandoned... but at the same time, that didn't make any sense... Something seems off about this place... He's starting to think that someone was down here... and stayed there for a long time...

...

_**CLICK!** _

"AH!" The kid froze upon hearing the sound of someone turning on something. He turned around and saw Fred, who seemed surprised at what he just did. Whatever happened at that very moment, activated the doors. It made a painful sound when opening, as it was sliding against the hard floor. The sound made Fred and Hiro cover their ears in sheer earrape. Few seconds later, it stopped, revealing a passageway.

"How did you do that?" Hiro asked. Fred shrugged, but slowly he found out due to what he was standing on. He looked down to see that one of the tiles were pushed down.

"Pressure plates?" Fred asked, feeling impressed at such an action. "Dude, this subway is high tech! I like it!"

"Sure..." Hiro says sarcastically, walking towards the new passageway. "And by this high tech, you mean a weird place might probably lead into more bizarre things, or even d... death? Huh... somehow that word makes me uneasy..."

"But, Hiro." Fred calls out, ignoring that last statement. He moved his hands in a stance. "That's the best thing about it! It lets us show more things that we have never seen before! It's like being the first people to ever walk in on a closed off area."

"A closed off area that still seems to have stuff like... running power..." Hiro proclaimed.

"See? Isn't that amazing?"

"Uh..."

"Come on... You know you are enjoying this weird place just as much as I do!"

Hiro shrugged off to the guy as he walked forward. What is he even talking about? How is he so calm at the surreal visuals in front of him? Is he used to this kind of stuff? Has he seen something worse? Knowing that he had a superhero suit that can breathe fire that apparently, Hiro himself made, he had to go with that assumption.

Moving forward, the black haired boy saw a pile of IV bags that were hooked onto poles with wheels.  _Huh..._  He thought to himself.  _Maybe my assumption was... right? Are these bags a KAINAMI CO. brand. If so, then what are these doing down here? I swear... Somehow I... feel like I've seen that name before... but what?_

The fourteen year old shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts around him. Too many questions are running through his mind, and it's starting to act like a running thing... He needed to focus on what's happening now. He can figure this stuff out later (if his brain functions correctly, anyways). Following his decision, he continued forward, going past the IV bags that gave him so much thoughts.

His footsteps stop at what appears to be a pedestal of some sort. Above it, were markings that resemble feet. The kid's eyes narrowed. What does this thing do anyway?

Hiro stepped into the icon pedestal. From doing that, walls startes to rise up from the ground, trapping the kid in some sort of capsule. Hiro gasped as he banged on the glass in attempt to escape. But, no avail.

"Oh no..." Hiro said, a bit panicky. "I'm... I'm stuck in here now?!" He moved his head from side to side, trying to find someone past the glass. "Fred?! Fred, are you there?! I could use a little... a little help here!"

"Huh?" Fred replies, hearing the request. He went into the recent passageway that was opened to them. As he continued walking, the dude sees a very distressed Hiro inside a capsule.

"Oh dear..." Fred commented at the sudden event, chucking a bit. He put his hands beside his hips, looking a bit sly. "It looks like you're in a predicament, little dude."

"You think, buddy?!" Hiro asks, sarcastically. "How... How do I get out of this... trap?!"

Fred gave Hiro a smug look. "Maybe you should turn around and see what this trap gave you."

"What?" Hiro says, eyebrows raising up in confusion. He turned around to see some sort of... gun... A gun that looks a bit weird. For one, the frame looks like a rectangle with a trigger on it. To put it more bluntly, it looks more like a water gun...

Hiro picked up the weapon that was given to him. As soon as his hands touched it, the walls collapsed on him, going back to the icon pedestal that he saw before that capsult thing happened.

"Would you look at that?" Fred commented, amazed at the technology. "So that thing is basically a weapon dispenser! How cool is that?!"

"I dunno..." Hiro said, feeling uneasy. "I'm not sure if this so called... weapon... actually works..."

Hiro aimed the gun at a box that was ahead of him. From doing that, his hand was shaking, feeling the sudden unease on the back of his mind. The kid took in deep breaths. It took him a lot of self-confidence if he was going to fire gun. When his heart calmed down, he held down the trigger. Sure enough, it sent out a bunch of bullets, all firing at different directions.

"Holy Mother of Megazon!" Fred commented. "A gun that actually works in a place like this?! We have found adventure!"

The fourteen year old ignored the reaction that his friend had and continued firing at the box. The box exploded and apparently, there was nothing inside of the thing. Hiro lowered his gun and examined it's design and fire power that was experienced.

"Well... you were right... This... weapon works!" Hiro admitted. "I think having this thing around would give a better chance at finding that key!"

"Let's do it, Hiro!" Fred said, triumphantly. He pointed at the scattered boxes in the corner. "Do those over there!"

The kid did just what the comic lover commanded. He fired stray bullets at the supposed target, causing them to explode. Unfortunately, there was nothing in it. Fred commanded Hiro to fire another set of boxes, to which he did. But, the boxes didn't have anything inside them either.

But he wasn't giving up that easily. He will find that key to get past that roadblock. It has to around the area they were in.

"Do that one!" Fred commanded, pointing at another set of boxes.

**_BANG!_ **

"Aw man! How about those over there?!"

_**BANG! BANG!** _

"Okay, not that one either... Over here, Hiro!"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

"How about those!?"

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

"Perhaps, maybe that one in the corner?"

_**BANG!** _

"Man, this is harder than I thought..."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Hiro said, firing another box containing nothing in it. "I think finding the key is impossible at this rate!" He goes to the next set of boxes to destroy, hoping to see if it's in there. The kid aims and pulls down on the trigger.

Only to have nothing out?

"What?" Hiro commented, examining the gun. ' _No ammo'_  it read. He sighed. "What is ammo anyway?"

"Ammunition, man." Fred answered. "Storage for the bullets. What? You think the gun has an infinite amount of them?"

"My mind's a little hazy... Give me a break, friend!" Hiro replies. Great, there's no more bullets inside of the gun. What was there to do now?

As he was going to take a step forward, something in his pants shifted a bit. He stopped and looked down at the interference.  _There's something inside my... pant bag?_  Hiro thought.  _I don't know what it's actually called... all I know is that it starts with a P._

Hiro reached into his pant bag, and felt something... sharp, smooth, and maybe a bit squeaky. He clenched his hand and pulled it out. When he opened it, it appears that there are a bunch of bullets in his palms.

"Well, whaddya know!?" Fred commented, amazed. "Looks like there was stuff in your pockets when you picked up that weapon!"

"Pockets?" Hiro asked.  _Huh... so that was the word... How did I not figure that out?_  The boy put the said bullets in the gun, now ready to fire. "How convenient!" He looked at his other pocket. Perhaps there is something else in there too?

He felt something... flat and pointy in his other pocket. He pulled the mysterious object out. Once his hand outstretched, the object suddenly gotten bigger. Now, it fits in the palm of Hiro's hand. "Okay..." he commented, turning his head to the comic lover. "I don't know what this does but..."

Few seconds later, something in his hand started to feel... hot? The fourteen year old looked back at the object; it was suddenly turning white. Not only that, it was getting a bit bigger than it should be.

"Uh oh..." Fred calls out. "I think that's a bomb!"

"Bomb?!" Hiro yells, widening his eyes. "What does that mean?!"

"Uh... UM..." The comic lover replies, panicking. He sees that this bomb is going to explode at any moment, possibly killing the kid in the process. He threw his hands out in unison. "There's no time to explain! THROW IT!"

Hiro did just as he commanded. He threw the supposed bomb into what appears to be a dash panel. The bomb was being flown in the air, before skidding across the floor. A sound was being made as the thing exploded everything that was around it.

Fred and Hiro put a hand on their chest. They sighed in relief. "Phew..." Fred said. "That was a close one..."

"Yeah? Okay... so that's what it does!" Hiro replied back. "But... did you see what that bomb just did?"

The comic lover looked up to see destroyed boxes and a... rail?

"I never seen that before..." He said, rubbing his head. "What does it do?"

"I dunno... but I'm about to find out!" Hiro answered, running to the dash panel. "Here we go!"

As soon as the messy haired boy's foot touched the panel, he was now flown into the air. Hiro gave a lot of triumphant shouts before he landed on his feet and skidded across the floor. He laughed. It was awesome! But, at some point in his mind, he felt like something like this has happened before...

Hiro shook his head at his unknown thoughts. He had no time to think about those now... He walked to where the supposed rail that seemed to be activated in the bomb's explosion.

"I wonder what this is now?" He said to himself, as he put his foot on the rail. The rail clung to that said foot like a lifeline, not letting Hiro go at this point. He screamed, as it was pulling him even further to the rail. He heard a never ending skidding noise when he closed his eyes, expecting bad things to happen, but it never occured. Not now at least.

"Oh... THAT IS SO COOL!" He heard someone yell out. "BUDDY! OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU ARE DOING SOME SICK GRINDS!"

"What?" The boy questioned, opening his eyes. He looked down at his feet; they were skidding across the rail to an unknown destination. Hiro laughed nervously a bit, trying to balance on a the line before leading him straight into more boxes. "Well... that was... something..." he said, jumping off the rail into more boxes.

"SOMETHING!?" Fred called out, feeling ecstatic. "HOW CAN YOU CALL PRE-MADE GRIND RAILS SOMETHING!? THIS IS AMAZING!"

Hiro ignored the comic lover's happy yells as he was shooting the boxes. All were destroyed, and there was one that actually had something in it. He picked up what appears to be a yellow object. The kid turned around to his friend, holding it up.

"Hey!" He called out. "I think I found the key!"

"Cool!" Fred said, giving the dude a thumbs up. "Now come down here and let's open that roadblock!"

Hiro nodded as he jumped off a platform and into a a soft cushion, but that apparently made him propell upward. Hiro gasped at that moment as his entire being kept going up and down due to what he was colliding with before landing on his feet next to a very happily induced Fred.

"AND THEY HAVE BOUNCY PLATFORMS?!" He calls out, amazed. "THIS ADVENTURE JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!"

Hiro rolls his eyes at that statement as he walked back to the roadblock. He didn't notice that he was walking right on the icon pedestal again, which made the boy get trapped in the capsule once again. Hiro raised a brow when the weapon, ammunition, and bombs were taken out of his hands; the walls collapsed to the floor once again, leaving Hiro with nothing but the key.

"Well, that sucks..." Fred commented, seeing that event unfold. "I guess you can only use the weapons in this area only..."

"That's... no big deal?" Hiro shrugged, holding the key. "We already got what we came for, and... that's all that matters."

"Yeah... I guess..."

They head back to that roadblock blocking the train tracks. Hiro held the item so tightly in his hands.  _Let's hope this is the right key._  He thought, pleadingly.  _I don't want to search through a bunch of boxes again._

The boy placed the key in it's designated keyhole. A sound came out, causing the boy to move his hands away. Fred held the boy's shoulders as the key turned automatically. The box opened up and it just... disappeared... along with the key... Since the thing is gone now, the path was now open to them.

"Alright!" Fred said, putting his hand up triumphantly. "To San Fransokyo we go!"

The boy rubbed his head at that statement. "Are you sure this is the way out?"

"Well... Noooo." The comic lover admitted. "But we are going to find out! That's what's fun about it! Remember? The adventure?"

Hiro shook his head in amusement, causing Fred to facepalm. "Oh right... you can't remember." He said as the two walked forward into more darkness up ahead. Let's hope that they are going in the right direction or they might end up in a situation like this again.

"Man..." He whispers to himself. "What a strange subway station..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better, I promise! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Just know, for every update, I might end up updating the previous chapters. It's mostly errors and things that I forgot to add, so check on them if you please.
> 
> Favorite, Follow, and Review! Those are very much appreciated. It gives me the motivation to continue writing the story!
> 
> Next time on Remember that Light:
> 
> RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!
> 
> Hiro paused at the sight of it... What is something like this making... telephone noises doing here? He pressed the button, causing two eyes to pop out of the box before inflating.
> 
> It appears to be a... marshmallow robot thing. He turned to Fred who tilted his head in recognition. He didn't seem to say anything at the sight of it.
> 
> "Hello..." It said, causing the boy to turn back at it. The robot waved. "[ACTIVATING_CONTEMPORARY_SPEECH_MODE] I am Bay-KRRRRSH [REMOVING_ERRORS] BaYmax... Your personal guide to the [CALCULATING...] promised land!"
> 
> "Baymax?" Hiro paused. "Hey... Is this what you were talking about before, Fred?"
> 
> See you guys on chapter three! *gives a thumbs up*
> 
> FLAME ON!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience with the site. I hope I made a good first impression.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading. Drop some kudos, Follow me if you want. Don't forget to comment. I would love to hear feedback. Criticism or not.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> FLAME ON!!!


End file.
